This is Crazy
by Rhine12
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted and goes out in search for her birth mother. While searching for her birth mother, she slowly becomes closer to Draco. After finding out that she is a Pureblood, a part of her feels happy that she can marry Ron without breaking the tradition but a part of her wants to marry Draco now that his mother will allow it. Which part will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story which I published and I think there might be grammatical mistakes so please don't be rude in the reviews. Thanx for reading it though :)**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER-1**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADOPTED?" Hermione yelled at her parents for the first time ever. It was a wondrous day at the Grangers a few hours earlier but it changed when Hermione discovered something which turned her whole world upside down.

"I am sorry dear, we couldn't tell you this. We wanted to but we couldn't bring it up, you see." Mrs. Granger looked quite pale as she tried to calm her adopted daughter.

"NO I CAN'T SEE. If… if I am not you daughter, whose daughter am I?" Hermione broke down in tears which were long fighting to expose itself after the truth was revealed. It was just too much for her to take. Her discovery surprised her and she still hasn't recovered from that stage. She sat down on the pastel couch and covered her face with her trembling hands. "Twenty years. Twenty years you have been hiding this from me and you never thought what would happen if I discovered it? How… why would an..anyone give m..me to adoption?" Her voice trembled as she stammered her thoughts out loud. She had a million questions but these were the most important ones which needed to be answered.

"We are so sorry, honey. We are terribly sorry but if you would just be calm and listen to us, you would understand." Mr. Granger said while soothing his teary wife.

"How could you expect me to be calm after all this? You guys were lying to me for my whole life. But I do need an explanation so explain this to me, please." Hermione lowered her voice at the last sentence. Her hands were vibrating like a machine and she was surprised she could speak after the horrible shock. She looked upward to find a more scared Mrs. Granger holding her napkin to her nose with one hand and holding her husband's hand with another. She wore a bright pink top with a long black skirt and a flower designed apron. Her dress was half wet with the overflowing tears pouring out from her eyes. Mr. Granger on the other hand looked only grim with no tears. His veins could be seen clearly as he tried to hold back his emotions. He was wearing a normal shirt with white shorts. He was in the middle of reading a newspaper and his wife was cooking when Hermione's scream startled them.

"Well your mother knows the best. I mean Helen knows the best. So you have to wait until she regains her voice. Why don't we have dinner until she can tell you everything?" Mr. Granger calmly asked after they settled on another couch opposite Hermione.

"What?! How could you be so calm? I want an explanation and I will not move until I get it!" Hermione bellowed.

"It's alright, Jack. I will tell her everything. Why don't you go and see if the soup is ready?" Helen asked her husband since she wanted some privacy with her adopted daughter. Mr. Granger understanding this and not wanting to be in the middle of a fight between two girls, made his way to the kitchen without hesitating. Mrs. Granger wiped her tears and began to talk but hiccups were only heard. Hermione conjured a glass of water out of thin air. Mrs. Granger thanked her and drank it all up.

"Ahem." Mrs. Granger coughed and Hermione was forced to smile a little being reminded of her fifth year Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and her pretend coughs.

"Well, it was long ago. Jack and I knew about wizards then since Jack's cousin's son once received a letter claiming that he was a wizard. Unlike Harry's aunt and uncle we never hated them but we wanted our child/children get admitted to Hogwarts as well. But alas I was told by the doctor that I couldn't have children. That was the most horrible news to have struck us. We were so upset until one day a knock on our door was heard and there sat a beautiful baby crying with nothing but a note attached to the basket carrying her. The note… well I don't quite remember it but it said that you were a girl who needed a couple to take care of her and that you were a witch. It was a real shock for us but we were so happy as well. We took care of you and raised you the best way. You are probably thinking why we didn't try to contact or know who your birth parents were. The truth is we tried but after failing once, we thought it unnecessary. We loved you so much that giving back to your birth parents were too hard of us. Time flew by and you got your Hogwarts letter and fought at the battle, now you are a celebrity in the wizarding world. We are so proud of you. I thought we can hide the truth and make you our baby but we forgot about the adoption papers until you discovered them." Mrs. Granger sighed at the last statement while Hermione bit her upper lip. She had been trying to hold back tears but they were forever stubborn. She looked at the ceiling above hoping her tears would flow back into her eyes and then looked at Mrs. Granger who wasn't ashamed to show her tears.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. You were and are always my mother. I don't care if I am adopted now although I will investigate this and find out who my real birth mother is. Just so you know it won't make much difference because I love you. Understood?" Hermione apologized. Mrs. Granger nodded and Hermione got up. She told Helen that she will have dinner later and went upstairs to her room. The first thing she did was jump into her bed to grab her cell phone. Luckily she had taught her best friend how to use a cell phone and called her. This sure is gonna be interesting was the only thought in her mind.

* * *

_**I will upload chapter-2 soon enough. Hope the reviews are good and if there are any mistakes, please feel free to notify me. It will be big deal if you do. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the loong wait. Homework and school. Exams coming soon. Hope this chapter is good and worth the wait.

* * *

Hermione called Ginny to find her phone engaged. Of course she was talking to Harry, what else does she do nowadays then talk to her fiancé. Hermione waited for five minutes to try calling her again without much hope. During these five minutes, she covered her face with a pillow to rewind all the happenings. She then imagined all the expressions she will get when everyone hears her story. It was still hard to believe that she wasn't a Muggle-born. She had gone through all the teasing for nothing. What if she was a half-blood like Harry? It would be so much fun if she was or what if she was a Pureblood? She could marry Ron without breaking the Pureblood tradition. Imagine Malfoy's face when he hears about this. Her phone ringed and she scurried to answer it. It was Ginny, thank God. Now she can pour her heart out to her.

"Ginny, thank God you called me back."

"Yeah, you could have called me later you know. Harry and I were having such a romantic conversation but either Mum, Ron or you disturb us. So hurry up." Ginny grumbled on the phone.

"Oh, Ginny. You don't know what I have been through this morning." Hermione took a minute to try to control her tears. The silence and Hermione's sudden change of tone made Ginny worry and excused herself to call Harry and tell him that she won't be able to talk to him for a few hours. Hermione seemed to regain herself in with the time Ginny had given her. Ginny called Hermione back to know her story and this time Hermione managed to let it all out without a tear flowing down on her rosy cheeks.

"So this morning I was rummaging through some old boxes in the attic and I found these papers, these adoption papers with my name on it…" then she related everything to Ginny. How she had demanded an explanation, how her adopted family had reacted and the story conveyed by Helen. Ginny was indeed a good listener. Hermione waited a minute or two for her reaction after she finished her story but got the most unexpected answer.

"Oh, so this was your story. Well, I knew you weren't a Muggle-born from the start. You know so much about the wizarding world and the Purebloods and Half-bloods." Ginny retorted.

"Ginny! I read books and that's how I gather the knowledge. I don't need to be a Pureblood or Half-blood to know about them and their ways and anyways I was raised by Muggles so how can I know about them? Harry doesn't know a thing about Purebloods or Half-bloods even though he is a Half-blood himself! " Hermione answered devastated.

"Good point. So what are you going to do now? I mean you have to tell others about this." Ginny answered

"Yeah, I was thinking of telling everyone gradually. Honestly I don't want to stay here. I mean I want to search for my birth mother first and I want to give Helen and Jack peace. I thought of moving out anyways because of work and I also want to help prepare your and Harry's wedding so I think it will be better if I move out now." Hermione responded.

"Umm you can do that, why don't you stay with us?" Ginny asked Hermione with some dirty thoughts about her brother Ron doing with Hermione.

"No, I don't think I will be staying with you guys. I mean the Burrow's nice and comfy but I will be doing a lot of work and I have to search for my birth mother as well and there will be a lot of guests staying. It will be too much for Mrs. Weasley. I will search for an apartment so, don't worry about that." Hermione retorted. Ginny knowing how hard it is to win a fight with Hermione, agreed with her and said she will be looking forward to seeing her then they disconnected. Hermione felt sleepy and being reminded of her work at the Ministry tomorrow, dozed off. She woke up later at seven thirty from a phone call. It was Ginny again. She groaned while answering her phone.

"What do you want nooow?" Hermione moaned.

"HERMIONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? THIS BLOODY FELLYTONE SUCKS," yelled a voice remarkably similar to Ron's. Hermione jumped away from her phone and hurt her ankle. Her right ear throbbed a little from the immense volume it had experienced. She got up while massaging her ear and her ankle.

"RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY! YES I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO YELL WHILE TALKING IN THE PHONE AND IT'S TELEPHONE NOT FELLYTONE." Hermione yelled equally as Ron had.

"Oh, whatever. Why didn't you tell me you were adopted?" Hermione slapped her head. Obviously she had forgotten how big a mouth Ginny was.

"Oh God, Ginny. I am sorry Ron. I thought I would tell you guys later on."

"Well, Harry and everyone already knows about it. Mum is really worried and says that you can come here if you want to. We can help you in any way we can."

"No, I am sorry Ron. I want to find my birth mother without disturbing anyone. I have a lot of work to do as well and I don't want to put pressure on Mrs. Weasley. Besides Harry is coming with Ted, Bill and Fleur are coming as well with Victoria. Two children are enough for Mrs. Weasley especially children like Victoria and Ted. I once found those little sneaks snogging inside a broom cupboard. Seriously a broom cupboard! They are so young and sometimes Victoria's shirt gets unbuttoned while snogging Ted, I wonder how? And Charlie's coming too, right? There will be other guests coming for the wedding and I won't be able to help Mrs. Weasley since I have so many work of my own. Fred has also awoken from his coma and he is a little sensitive now so I think it better for me to find an apartment for myself so I can have some alone time and not disturb any one." Hermione explained and was going to continue if Ron hadn't halted her speech by giving up. Ron said finished their talk by 'see you soon' then he disconnected, well Hermione disconnected while Ron pressed various buttons to disconnect. Hermione got up and went downstairs to find a note attached to the refrigerator. It said:

_**Jack and I went to Aunt Clara's house and we won't be coming till the weekend**_. _**Take care of yourself. **_

_**Helen xxx **_

Hermione crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the dustbin nearby. She frowned as she opened the refrigerator. There were only a couple of eggs, some broccoli, a carton of orange juice, a jug of milk and some bread with butter. She stared at the ingredients for a while and slammed the door shut after finding nothing tasty to eat. Since she had the house to herself, she ordered a pizza with a soda. Jack had a brilliant collection of movies and she found her favorite one. The pizza came and Hermione jumped into the couch facing the television. The couch was as comfortable as can be. Hermione turned the air conditioner on and with a blanket and the ordered pizza watched 'The Notebook'. She had totally forgotten about her problems until she received an owl from Harry saying that he can come to her house to help her and other stuff. Hermione replied saying that she doesn't need anyone's help and she was perfectly fine. After her movie ended, she piled her work in front of her began writing letters and checking and signing contracts and cases. She undressed after she finished her work and went to sleep again.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." Nancy said as she glimpsed Hermione walking toward her office.

"Oh good morning, Nancy. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, indeed. I just saw Melissa pass Draco's office into Blaze's one again. I thought you threatened her not to go there or you will fire her."

"Melissa stalking Blaze again. Poor Blaze, remember once she had stalked him to his home and Blaze almost had a heartattck. I think I should give her a last warning. She really likes Blaze but poor Blaze once came to me asking me to get rid of her and that she threatened to rip her clothes any time if Blaze doesn't leave his girlfriend for her." The two women laughed and talked until they reached Hermione's office. Nancy departed from there and Hermione seemed to have totally forgotten about her problems until she saw the reminder, she had put in her phone last night about searching for an apartment for her to stay and writing the note to Helen and Jack on leaving. She was about to check her phone when her phone flew away to the hands of the person standing by the door. Hermione looked up and to her astonishment saw the least person she'd want to meet.

"Granger, you should learn not to use these phones when you come to work and what have we here…" Draco's eyes widened as he read Hermione's reminder.

"Malfoy! How dare you to touch my phone without my permission." Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. Draco looked at her then her phone and then back to her. This continued what seemed like hours until he could talk again.

"Why would you want to search for an apartment and leave your home and I have never heard you calling your parents by their name." Draco asked stunned by reading Hermione's reminder. Hermione seized her phone back and read the reminder she had forgotten about.

"Why would I tell you?" Hermione spat.

"Umm there's a million reasons you have to tell me but the best reason is that I am a better listener and helper than that Weasel you call your boyfriend." Draco replied politely.

"I don't think so." Hermione spat again.

"You look so cute when you fight and that's why I really look forward to your quarrels." Draco said sarcastically. "Now sit down and stop making your face red." After saying that Draco closed the curtains and locked the door also putting a spell with which extendable ears couldn't hear a single thing. Draco forced Hermione in a chair and sat on the one facing her. Without meaning to Hermione broke into tears. After a few minutes she began to spill everything to Draco who listened to every single word without disturbing. When Hermione finished her tale, Draco stared at the wall for a minute or two and then replied:-

"You can stay in my house, you know."

"What?" Hermione replied astonished.

"Yeah, there's a room that I can let you stay and I have helped a lot of people with the same situation. Mother will let you stay as well and you can have one of your problems solved. I do know how to find people's birth parents."

Hermione thought for some minutes then hesitantly said she will think about it and tell him later. Draco frowned a little then said goodbye and that it would be wise to say yes before closing the door to the office. Hermione frowned at his statement and then realized she told MALFOY everything and slapped her head. She sat on her chair and buried her head in her hands when her assistant knocked on her door. Melissa quietly tiptoed in the office seeing Hermione asleep and picked up her work but the sudden sound of a fastening door alarmed her.

"Melissa, we need to talk." Hermione said hoarsely. She had been awake after Melissa knocked and pretended to be asleep to give her a shock.

"Ye-yes, Hermione." Melissa drew a chair and sat quietly while Hermione bellowed at her.

"You already know that Blaze is in a relationship and not single. He already had a heartattack once from you. I've once warned you and this is your last chance so don't you dare waste it or I will report you and fire you." Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. Melissa stared at the ground.

"Bu-but Hermione, Mr. Malfoy comes at your office and you don't report him. The door becomes locked as well when he comes and he puts that spell so that no one can hear you guys talk. So why don't you report him?" Melissa asked defensively. Hermione become so furious at her that her head literally burned if touched. She shouted at Melissa for what seemed like hours and finally asked her not to come to her for a week. Defeated, Melissa sprang for the door without straightening her skirt, fearing Hermione to turn into a giant if she didn't hurry and leave. Hermione stared at the air for some time, daydreaming when she had the headache she had been expecting. She knew the perfect cure for her headache. A cup of coffee was delivered by Joey since Melissa was suspended by Hermione. The coffee was deliciously good but it had very little effect on her headache. She remembered someone's tip once on how to cool someone's temper. She situated her iPod on her music player and raised the volume to her favorite song.

_**Phone Rings  
Don't Wanna Pick It Up  
I'm So Scared  
I'm Gonna Say Too Much  
I Tip Toe Around Your Questions  
Why You Gotta Dig So Deep?**_

_**Tears Fall  
And The Glasses Break  
Inside These Walls  
The Floor Boards Shake  
From Outside  
It's Alright  
Long As You Looking From Fifty Feet**_

_**I Been Trying Trying  
Hold My Head Up High  
I Been Lying Lying  
Keeping It All Inside  
Trying Not To Trust You, Yeah  
Take Another Leaf, I'm broke Yeah Yeah**_

_**I'm Done, I Give Up  
I Don't Wanna Pretend No More  
That's It, So What  
I've Lost A Friend Before  
Gonna Say It Like It Is  
No More Wondering What If  
That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live  
Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me  
If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me**_

_**Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me  
If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me**_

_**A Doll House Is All That You Could See  
But It's So Far From My Reality  
I Got Problems, I Got Issues  
Sometimes It's All Too Much For Me  
Wrap It Up With A Pretty Little Bow  
But There Are Some Things You Can't Sugarcoat  
So I Give It To You Anyway  
Even Though It Won't Taste So Sweet**_

_**I Been Trying, Trying  
Hold My Head Up High  
I Been Lying, Lying  
Keeping It All Inside  
Maybe I Could Trust You, Yeah  
Take Another Leaf, I'm Broke Yeah Yeah**_

_**I'm Done, I Give Up  
I Don't Wanna Pretend No More  
That's It, So What  
I've Lost A Friend Before  
Gonna Say It Like It Is  
No More Wondering What If  
That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live  
Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me  
If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me**_

_**Sick Of All The Fighting  
All The Slamming Of The Doors  
The Pain, The Parents, Too Deep To Ignore  
Step Back, Step Back  
Can You See It Through My Eyes?  
I Know, I Know  
It Maybe A Surprise  
Don't Wanna Be Perceived For Something That I'm Not  
Just Wanna Be Accepted For The Little That I Got  
If You Could See Me Now In My Glass House  
Not Ready To Let You In  
Whoa Oh Yeah Not Ready To Let You In Whoa Oh, Oh**_

_**I'm Done, I Give Up  
I Don't Wanna Pretend No More  
That's It, So What  
I've Lost A Friend Before  
Gonna Say It Like It Is  
No More Wondering What If  
That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live  
Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me  
If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me**_

_**Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me  
If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me**_

_**Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me  
If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me**_

Hermione repeated the lyrics and was astonished to find that the song had finished, looked up from her work. She looked down at the pile of work and it was truly amazing how music can make math so easy and quick. Most of her work included mathematics so half of it was finished. She excused herself from her work and did the thing she wanted to do ever since Malfoy had entered.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hermione! I am so glad you called. I was bored like hell. I think I should get a job for myself. You know, everyone's being so busy with something but I am the only one to sulk in my bed and do nothing. God, even Ron got a job. Percy is fussing with George and Mum about Fred. Fred is like so sensitive nowadays even George is being mature-like. Can you believe that GEORGE is acting like a mature person? That's like oil has finally mixed with water but hasn't mixed totally since Fred is still acting like a kid. Fleur and Bill will come tomorrow with the kids. Harry is gonna stay as well but he's now staying in the Grimmauld Place for some time, you know to refresh the memories with Sirius and stuff. Mum is already fussing with everything about the wedding. I would have to try almost a thousand dresses and I know Harry's only accepted to go with me and Mum because he has that bakery shop near the brides' dresses shop and Mom also forbid him to see me try the dresses so what do you think Harry would do? Wait for like three or four hours doing nothing or go into his "paradise" and taste every bloody thing?..." This continued for almost half an hour and Hermione just whatever she wanted in a piece of paper while mimicking Ginny and her stupid babble. She also named Ginny's continuous babble NBGW (Nonstop Babble of Ginny Weasley). Finally she stopped with a "So what's up with you?" Hermione realized after five minutes that Ginny had stopped her usual "NBGW". She picked up her phone from the desk and started her babble about Malfoy and his offer.

"THAT DEMENTED FERRET!HOW DARE HE MESS WITH YOU? I PROMISE IF I EVER SEE HIM, I WILL RIP HIS THROAT OUT. HE CAN'T POSSIBLY JUST DO THAT." Ginny yelled on the other side.

"Well, he can offer help and I don't know but I honestly think I should accept his offer…"

"Are you serious, Hermione? Ok fine since you think it's good, I am no way capable of changing your mind but I want you to see it for yourself that this is a really bad idea. Write about the advantages and disadvantages about accepting Malfoy's offer and be true to yourself. Call me after you finish and if I see that you added something fake in the advantages column then I will make sure to make a big rumor the media would love. A media famous ferret making love with a cute and smart brunette. Now won't that be cute?" Ginny said sarcastically and before Hermione could reply, she hung up on her.

"FINE." Hermione yelled aware that Ginny couldn't hear her reply. Hermione finished her work as quickly as she could and then started writing the work appointed by Ginny to her.

* * *

"Love Me For Me" by Cher Llyod


End file.
